All Along The Watchtower
by Toesocks29
Summary: "You have to keep your eyes open!" Rick started "You never know what you might miss."


0o0o0o

Adjusting her cowboy hat, Andrea stared down at the gated area below her position in the watchtower. Rick and Hershel were walking alongside one another, speaking in what seemed to be hushed tones, as they neared the door that lead up to the watchtower that was across from Andrea's. Rick had been so much more on edge lately because of Lori's incoming due date. Plus with that dictator of a Governor breathing down his neck, he was starting to reach his limit and Andrea preferred to stay out of his way.

Lost in her own thoughts, Andrea didn't hear him quietly approach her until she felt fingertips on her hips. Caught off guard, Andrea spun around and swung the butt of her rifle towards whoever -or whatever- was behind her. He ducked sharply and caught the weapon with ease.

"Damn girl, a few inches closer and I would 'ave lost my head."

Daryl let go of the rifle with a smirk as Andrea breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"That's what you get for sneaking up on me" she huffed, smacking his arm gently with the weapon.

Daryl shrugged "Your hearing is shit. If I'd been a Walker, you'd be done in."

Andrea rolled her eyes and turned to set aside the rifle "Keep talking like that and _you'll_ be done in."

Daryl chuckled and stepped closer to the back facing him. Andrea felt her belt loops being tugged at and smiled as she pressed herself closer to Daryl's body. Warm fingers pushed her hair aside and Andrea held back a shudder as Daryl pressed his lips against an old hickey from two days ago in the crook of her neck. She arched a bit closer to him, relishing in how he lightly nibbled on her ear.

"Mmm, stop" she said "Rick and Hershel might see..."

The two men were in the watchtower that was directly across from Andrea's watchtower. A good amount of feet away but Andrea could probably still talk with them if she wanted. Which meant that if they looked close enough, they could see Daryl currently ravishing the hell out of her neck. Yes, they were turned away but Andrea didn't want to take a chance. But Daryl didn't let up. He had one hand pressed against the flat plane of her stomach and other hand still gripped at her waist in an effort to bring her closer to him.

"They're too far away" he rasped and without warning, bit down harshly onto Andrea's neck. She yelped loudly in both surprise and pleasure...causing Rick and Hershel to turn and face her directly.

In that one millisecond, Andrea could no longer feel Daryl's presence. She fought the urge to look around for him and waved at the two men.

"Everything okay, Andrea?" Rick called out.

She went to answer but jumped as she felt a pinch on her thigh. Horrified, she looked down and saw Daryl on his knees with a finger to his lips. The watchtower was surround by a wall that stopped just below Andrea's breasts, it was topped with a metal railing. Daryl was behind said wall and out of Rick's line of sight. Andrea snapped her head back up, swallowed the lump in her throat, and nodded back at Rick.

"Just fine!" she replied.

Rick raised an eyebrow "Thought I heard you say something?"

She felt Daryl's fingertips skate up and down the back of her legs, his lips pressed against the side of her knee.

Andrea shook her head "Nope! I...coughed."

Rick nodded "See anything out there today?" he asked, motioning to the woods.

Andrea's breath hitched as Daryl began to undo the button on her shorts. She went to kick him but stopped short as he reached up and placed a hot hand in between the junction of her thighs. Her eyes widened and she held back a gasp, Daryl wasn't actually thinking of doing what she was thinking he was going to do...was he?

The button and zipper on her shorts were undone and Daryl slid the article of clothing down achingly slow.

Well fuck.

"Andrea!" Rick snapped.

"What?" Andrea asked, suddenly remembering that Rick had asked her a question.

She felt Daryl's lips kiss their way up her inner thigh while his hands were at work massaging her calves. Andrea was thankful for the railing she was currently gripping, otherwise her legs would have gave away a long time ago.

Rick glared at her "Did you see any walkers out?"

"No!" Andrea replied breathlessly "Nothing!"

Her underwear were peeled off, she could feel his hot breath cascading onto her sex.

"You have to keep your eyes open!" Rick started "You never know what you might miss."

And with, that Daryl's mouth latched onto her. Andrea sucked in a breath as his tongue parted the seam of her outer lips and sucked greedily -yet slowly- at her clit. She smiled tightly at Rick and Hershel, nodding profusely as Rick went on a tangent about watching out for walkers. Daryl's tongue worked at her in a deliciously well paced rhythm, he covered every inch of her hot cunt with his lips and tongue. Paying extra attention to that nub of swollen flesh, by tracing the letters of the goddamn alphabet with his tongue, Andrea was having trouble concentrating.

"Looks like you're getting a little sunburn" Hershel remarked, Andrea knew he could see the blush that had started staining her face, she gulped.

"Do you want to take a break?" Rick asked "I could come over and-"

Andrea stiffened up and Daryl took that opportunity to shove his tongue roughly up into her, Andrea bit her lip harshly to hold back her moan and shook her head.

"No, no, no! I'm fine!" she said with a forced smile.

Daryl alternated between sucking on her clit and fucking her with his tongue. Andrea waited until Rick and Hershel began talking with one another to look down at the man between her legs. His icy blue eyes were fixed on her as he continued his actions with fervor, Andrea was sure he was smirking.

"Hey Andrea?"

_You've got to be fucking kidding me_, she thought.

She snapped her head up to attention and looked at Rick "What's up?" she asked tightly.

Andrea felt the pad of his finger stroking her moist entrance and held back a shudder.

"Have you noticed anything...off about Daryl?"

Daryl pressed his mouth harder against her as if daring her to answer. His finger slid slowly into her, all the while sucking at her clitoris, and hummed softly as he did. Andrea was sure she couldn't take anymore.

"Uh...uh..off?" she sputtered as Daryl inserted another finger inside her. He sucked greedily as he worked his fingers deep inside her.

Rick narrowed his eyes "Yes. Off."

She could feel her release coming and knew she wouldn't be able to keep her composure for much longer. She fought back the urge to grind down onto Daryl's mouth and looked at Hershel and Rick with a nonplussed expression.

"Try talking to him?" she offered weakly "Last I saw, he was in his cell."

Rick nodded "Good idea, come on Hershel."

Andrea waited until both men were completely out of sight before allowing herself to fall forward and brace herself against the railing. She let out an almost growl like sound as she reached out and grabbed a tuff of his hair with one hand, she let her hips begin to move against his mouth.

"Keep going..._don't stop_."

Daryl kept his gaze on her and pumped his fingers in and out of her, his tongue continued sweeping over her clitoris all the while. Andrea choked back a moan, her grip on his hair tightening as she came. She muttered his name like a prayer into the crook of her elbow as he continued feverishly licking at her while slowly removing his fingers.

Andrea met his gaze just in time to catch him sucking her juices off his fingers and he shot her a cheeky grin before standing up and walking towards the door. He had his hand on the door handle and turned around, clearing his throat he spoke..

"Keep your eyes open, darlin.." he whispered "Never know what ya might miss"

Andrea just gaped at him as he winked and left her bent over the railing with her shorts by her ankles.


End file.
